


Stupide et amoureux

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sengoku being stupid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire de collégiens, jeunes, bêtes, et très souvent oubliés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupide et amoureux

Il y avait deux choses dont Minami était certain.  
La première, c'était que Higashikata était un imbécile.  
La deuxième, qu'il ne lui reparlerait plus jamais.

Ca faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'ils partageaient tout ou presque mais maintenant... Minami se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être été le seul à penser que leur amitié était spéciale.

Ca avait commencé lors d'une conversation dans les vestiaires du club. Quelqu'un avait dit que Dan courait tellement après Akutsu qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'admiration là-dessous.  
Ca avait dû être Sengoku. C'était quelque chose de stupide à dire, surtout 10 ans après que tout le monde ait remarqué que Dan était complètement obnubilé par Akutsu.  
Enfin... le problème n'était pas la bêtise de Sengoku, ni de dire que Dan courait après Akutsu, mais très clairement la discussion qui en avait suivi.  
Nitobe avait fait une blague stupide -et trop perverse pour être répétée-, et Muromachi avait enchaîné sur le sujet fâcheux que pouvait être l'homosexualité.  
Et Minami s'en voulait de ne pas avoir coupé court à la conversation, de ne pas avoir usé de son autorité de capitaine qu'il n'utilisait d'ailleurs jamais, et de s'être laissé embarquer dans la discussion.  
Enfin non, il ne regrettait pas, vu qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que valait vraiment Higashikata grâce à ça.  
Non pas que ça le réjouissait.

Muromachi s'était contenté d'une bête blague sur les homos, mais Higashikata avait renchéri.

Pourtant Minami lui avait dit...  
Il avait eu besoin de tout son courage pour faire son coming-out auprès de son partenaire de doubles l'année passée.  
Et maintenant il se rendait compte que soit Higashikata ne l'avait pas écouté, soit il ne le respectait pas.

Minami poussa un soupir, accélérant le pas pour être le plus tôt possible chez lui.  
Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Parce qu'en plus de la nullité de Higashikata, il se rendait compte qu'il était encore pire.  
Après avoir fait son coming-out, il avait fait en sorte de laisser à son meilleur ami tous les indices pour que celui-ci se rende compte qu'en plus d'être homosexuel, il était un peu... amoureux de lui, quoi.

Et en fait, Higashikata n'avait même pas dû s'en rendre compte.

Quelques fois... juste de temps en temps... Minami aurait aimé être capable de se faire remarquer.  
Même si ce n'était que par une seule personne.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il a Minami ?  
\- Sale humeur, apparemment.

Muromachi regarda son capitaine râter une balle avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est vexé hier ?  
\- Hein, vexé ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah, la blague sur les homos. Je pensais pas qu'il allait la prendre mal. Elle est drôle.  
\- Pourquoi la prendre mal ?  
\- Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est évident, non ?  
\- Evident ? Tu veux dire que Minami... ?  
\- Ben oui, bien sûr, ça se voit !

Sengoku contempla le terrain les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Minami ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Noooon. Pas possible, il aime les filles. Comment on peut ne pas aimer les filles ?  
\- Sengoku, des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi bête..  
\- Vas-y moque-toi. Je veux bien que Dan soit louche. Banda-sensei aussi. Mais Minami ? Ca ferait un peu beaucoup pour un si petit club.  
\- Et tu crois que Nitobe et Kita ils sont quoi, partenaires de doubles ?  
\- ... nooooon.  
\- Ben si, bien sûr.  
\- Mais je suis le seul hétérosexuel ici ou quoi ?  
\- Moi je suis bi.  
\- Ca fait peur... j'espère que Akutsu va revenir au club.  
\- Mais... Akutsu...  
\- Aussi ? Mais et la jolie fille qui vient l'encourager ?  
\- Sa mère, Sengoku, sa mère.  
\- Bon, rassure-moi, Higashikata, il n'en est pas ?  
\- Ca... je sais pas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ca va pas ?"  
C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, et Minami en avait fulminé.  
Non, ça n'allait pas !  
Il était désespérément amoureux d'un mec homophobe, stupide et aveugle, et il n'était même pas capable de lui dire en face !  
Higashikata était bête, alors pourquoi avait-il peur de risquer une amitié en avouant son amour ? Ca n'était pas comme si sa conversation allait lui manquer s'il se fâchait.  
Aaaah, et pourquoi il l'aimait en premier lieu, aussi ?  
Si au moins il avait été mignon... mais non, il était stupide et en plus il avait une sale coupe de cheveux.  
Vraiment, Minami se détestait d'avoir si mauvais goût.

\- Kentarô !

Et pourquoi est-ce que sa mère l'embêtait alors qu'il était en train de déprimer aussi ?

\- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Kentarô, tu as de la visite !

Kentarô se redressa sur ses pieds en quatrième vitesse.  
C'était peut-être Higashikata.  
Le garçon était peut-être juste long à la détente mais pas totalement stupide.  
Peut-être qu'il venait s'excuser et...  
Non, Minami ne devait pas s'imaginer plus que des excuses...

Il se retrouva rapidemant dans l'entrée pour faire face à... Muromachi et Sengoku.

Super...

\- Allez, venez.

Il installa ses camarades du club dans sa chambre, s'asseyant à son bureau alors que Muromachi prenait place sur le lit et que Sengoku inspectait la pièce comme s'il n'était jamais venu.  
Note, il n'était jamais venu.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?  
\- Minami, c'est vrai que tu es homo ?

Minami crut une seconde que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Je veux pas que mes parents entendent !  
\- Alors c'est vrai ?

Des fois, juste des fois, Minami aurait aimé pouvoir être violent avec Sengoku.  
Juste quelques fois.  
Mais là il se contentait de rougir et de bredouiller.

\- En fait, on est venu parce que j'avais peur qu'on t'ait vexé avec la discussion d'hier. C'était pas pour toi, hein. Je trouvais juste que la blague était drôle.

Minami soupira.

\- Je suis pas fâché avec vous. Vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que... enfin... j'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui.  
\- Sûr que ça va ?  
\- Hmm.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Yo, Minami !  
\- Hmmgn.  
\- T'as mal digéré ton petit-déj' ou quoi ?  
\- Hmm...  
\- Mince, j'voulais finir mes devoirs avant les cours, ce matin, je te laisse, je vais en classe !  
\- Hmgnmm.

Higashikata était complètement stupide.  
C'était définitif.  
Il n'était pas lent, ni sourd, ni aveugle : il n'avait aucune excuse si ce n'est sa propre stupidité.  
Parce que si même 'Sengoku' pouvait comprendre quelque chose, ça voulait vraiment dire que Higashikata était bête.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- On mange ensemble ?  
\- Hnngm.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Tu as un bentô ? Moi il faut que je m'achète quelque chose.  
\- Hmm, moi aussi.

Et pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de voir ce grand dadais stupide ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait le chercher, aussi ?  
Et pourquoi ça lui faisait autant plaisir d'avoir cet imbécile qui vienne le chercher ?

Higashikata était peut-être stupide, mais Minami trouvait que son propre comportement l'était encore plus.  
Peut-être qu'au final et comme tout le monde le disait, ils faisaient bien la paire.

Minami contempla la file devant le stand qui vendait des sandwich... ils auraient dû se dépêcher un peu...

\- Hey, Minami, tu m'écoutes ?  
\- ... ah non, désolé, tu peux répéter ?  
\- T'es vraiment trop dans la lune depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- Bah... rien.

Higashikata glissa une main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... si c'était possible.  
Minami avait toujours adoré ce geste, en fait.  
Et là il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier... et de rougir légèrement.

\- Tu es sûr, hein ? Parce que j'aime pas quand t'es ronchon. Tu nous fais perdre.

Minami se sentit fondre.  
Bon, d'accord, il était bête, mais il était si gentil.

\- C'est qu'une petite fatigue.  
\- Tu te surmènes encore ? Fais attention à toi, hein.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que Higashikata comprenne ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas Higashikata qu'il détestait, mais définitivement son incapacité à lui dire quoi que ce soit qui fasse avancer les choses.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand il réfléchissait, Minami arrivait presque à se souvenir du moment précis où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Higashikata.  
Un peu moins d'un an après leur entrée au collège, en fait.  
Il n'y avait pas eu de raison particulière. C'était un jour comme un autre, il faisait beau, et quand il avait vu Higashikata qui arrivait en le saluant, il s'était juste bêtement dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Peut-être que s'il y réfléchissait, il trouverait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de Higashikata. Sa gentillesse et leur complicité étaient parmi les premières. Et puis Minami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le sourire du jeune homme. Il aimait son sourire, et il aimait sa façon d'être. Simple, joviale, pensant toujours aux autres mais ne pensant pas trop fort non plus.  
Il aimait des tas de petits gestes chez Higashikata... certains parce qu'ils étaient familiers, parce qu'ils partageaient certaines habitudes et qu'aucun des deux n'était du genre à en changer. Et puis d'autres étaient propres à Higashikata, mais toujours agréables, ou fascinants. Il avait cette façon de sourire légèrement après un match perdu, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à souffler un peu... un sourire qui disait "on a donné le meilleur de nous-mêmes, on peut être fiers, on gagnera la prochaine fois"... un sourire qui remontait toujours le moral de Minami.  
Il avait cette manie de venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux, sachant qu'il ne le décoifferait pas plus, cette habitude de tirer sur le dos de son polo quand Minami ne le mettait pas correctement, et puis tous ces gestes toujours amicaux dès qu'il pouvait aider.  
Il y avait des tas de raisons, quand il réfléchissait.  
Mais quand il ne réfléchissait pas, Minami arrivait toujours à la suprême conclusion qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un imbécile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quelque part, la tension était légèrement retombée. Minami en voulait toujours légèrement à Higashikata, mais le garçon ne s'était très clairement aperçu de rien. Et Minami devait s'avouer que s'il avait au moins dit au jeune homme qu'il avait mal pris ses propos, celui-ci se serait sûrement excusé dans l'instant.

Minami tourna la tête vers son partenaire de double et poussa un léger soupir. Oui, il était stupide, mais adorable, et il allait lui pardonner, et il ferait peut-être même l'effort de lui dire ses sentiments... une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus dans le même collège et qu'ils ne seraient plus partenaires de double... peut-être. Ou alors il attendrait de ne plus être aussi amoureux de lui pour lui dire, pour pas que ça ne fasse trop mal de se prendre un "non".

\- Minami !

Tiens, pourquoi Higashikata l'appelait ?

\- Att...

Minami sentit la balle heurter son front et se sentit vasciller une seconde.  
En quelques instants, Higashikata fut tout près, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va ?  
\- Euh, oui... c'était qu'une balle de tennis...

Nitobe et Kita contre qui ils jouaient avaient fait le tour du filet pour venir aussi auprès de leur capitaine.

\- Pas besoin de vous affoler.  
\- Faut dire que pas regarder la balle au tennis, c'est fatal. Et pas seulement pour le score.

Kita rigola à la blague de Nitobe et les deux partenaires repassèrent de l'autre côté du terrain en sautant par-dessus le filet.

\- C'est sûr que ça va, Minami ?  
\- Oui, oui, désolé de pas avoir fait attention.  
\- Pas grave. C'est pas comme si c'était un match officiel. Ni comme si on allait perdre.

Minami répondit au sourire que Higashikata lui faisait et se retourna vers ses adversaires.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'imbécile. Il penserait à ses ennuis amoureux une autre fois et il allait se concentrer sur le match présent.

\- Minami, att... !

Cette fois-ci, Minami se retrouva sur les fesses, la balle l'ayant frappée tombant à terre pratiquement au même moment que lui.

\- Oh, une balle de base-ball, c'est encore plus fatal.  
\- Minami, tu vas bien ?

Minami sentit sa tête tourner et se laissa tomber totalement à terre.

\- Minami !

Higashikata s'était agenouillé à côté de lui, l'air visiblement inquiet.

\- Higashikata...  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- ... je crois que je vais...

Et il était tombé dans les pommes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Minami se réveilla, réalisant qu'il avait plutôt mal à la tête et que le sol sur lequel il reposait était dur. On lui avait pourtant apparemment laissé un oreiller chaud et agréable, et quelque chose le chatouillait dans ses cheveux.

\- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
\- Tu te réveilles, ça va mieux ?

Minami ouvrit les yeux, une jambe et un court de tennis apparaissant dans son champ de vision.  
Apparemment, son oreiller était chaud parce qu'il était vivant.

\- J'ai tourné de l'oeil ?  
\- Oui, mais il y avait de quoi.

Minami réalisa que ce qui chatouillait ses cheveux avait dû être la main de Higashikata, et celle-ci avait désormais quitté son cuir chevelu.  
Le collégien rougit légèrement à cette réalisation, content de ne pas être tourné vers son partenaire.

\- Ta main ?  
\- Oh, pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Non, c'était agréable.  
\- ... L'infirmier n'est pas là cette après-midi. Banji a envoyé Dan voir si un pion n'a pas les clés.

Minami regretta que la main de Higashikata ne revienne pas dans ses cheveux, mais n'osa rien dire.  
Et puis ce geste était déjà beaucoup. Rien que de penser qu'il était tranquillement couché la tête sur la cuisse de Higashikata augmentait son mal de crâne.

\- ... merci.  
\- C'est rien. De toute façon je vais pas jouer sans toi. Tu te sens toujours mal ?  
\- Un peu.

Le collégien bougea légèrement, faisant mine de se lever même s'il avait la furieuse envie de rester tout contre Higashikata.  
Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était fâché, la présence si proche de son meilleur ami ravivant plus que jamais ses sentiments.

La main de Higashikata se posa sur son épaule, le maintenant là où il était.

\- Reste couché.  
\- Je peux me lever, je pense.  
\- On ne sait jamais. Tu as été bien amoché. Je veux pas que tu te relèves et que tu tombes dans les vapes à nouveau.

Minami n'osa pas contredire son partenaire. Après tout, il préférait rester là.  
Il ferma les yeux, savourant les moments qui, il savait, n'allaient pas durer. Il ne pourrait pas rester à jamais sur les genoux de Higashikata, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, bénéficier de toute son attention et de toute sa gentillesse.  
Comment avait-il pu se fâcher pour une parole en l'air de ce garçon ? Alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ? Alors qu'il était là pour lui dès que c'était nécessaire...  
Il poussa un soupir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

La main restée sur son épaule avait rejoint ses cheveux à nouveau.

\- Ca va mieux quand tu fais ça.

Higashikata ne répondit pas et Minami s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça. Il ne voulait pas gêner son partenaire.

\- Minami-buchôôôôô !

Dan était revenu, faisant tinter les clefs qu'il avait à la main.  
Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres des partenaires de double, et tendit les clefs à Higashikata.

\- Ce sont les clefs de l'infirmerie !  
\- Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi !

Higashikata empocha les clefs.

\- Je vais te porter jusque là-bas.  
\- Je suis pas infirme non plus.

Minami se releva avant que Higashikata ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.  
Sa tête tournait et il devait avoir une belle bosse, mais rien de plus.

\- Ca devait être un beau home-run.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pour que la balle vienne du terrain de base-ball jusque sur ma tête... ça devait être un beau home-run.

Higashikata fit un sourire et passa un bras autour de la taille de Minami.  
Apparemment, même s'il voulait bien que le collégien se mette debout, il n'allait pas le laisser se déplacer sans l'aider.  
Minami se laissa reposer contre son partenaire et se mit à avancer, espérant tout à coup que l'infirmerie se retrouve déplacée de nombreux kilomètres et d'avoir encore pendant plusieurs heures le bras de Higashikata le serrant contre lui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Tu peux retourner au club, tu sais.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui, je suis sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici, hein, j'ai juste une bosse sur le crâne...  
\- Oui, mais les blessures à la tête peuvent être plus graves qu'on ne le croit. Je pense pas que ce soit bien de te laisser seul, tu sais...

\- Ma soeur s'est cogné à la tête une fois. Ca semblait bénin, mais le médecin avait dit qu'il fallait être sûr que quelqu'un la veille, au cas où il y aurait un problème... un traumatisme crânien non décelé...  
\- Higashikata, tu t'inquiètes trop, j'ai juste pris une balle dans la tête.  
\- Deux.

Minami émit un petit rire à la petite mine inquiète de son partenaire.

\- Bon, bon, si tu y tiens, reste. Je peux pas te forcer.

Minami devait avouer qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour que Higashikata reste à ses côtés, mais... ça aurait sonné bizarre de le dire.

Un silence s'instaura, légèrement pesant.  
Minami n'était pas habitué à ça. Même fâché avec Higashikata -ce qui arrivait rarement et ne durait jamais bien longtemps- ce genre de silences était plus que rare.

\- Euh... Higashikata ?  
\- Oui ?

Le jeune homme s'était assis sur une chaise près de l'unique lit de l'infirmerie où reposait Minami.

\- Je... C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi.  
\- Mais non, c'est normal.  
\- Il... il faut que je m'excuse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ces derniers jours... j'étais un peu grognon...  
\- Ca oui.  
\- Et... hmm... en fait, c'était que j'étais fâché... pour une raison stupide, et je t'en voulais de pas t'en rendre compte tout seul.

Higashikata cligna des yeux et Minami se sentit stupide, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

\- Je t'ai fâché ?  
\- Hm... hmm. Enfin, c'est rien.  
\- Ben non, quand même... Je... suis désolé de m'être aperçu de rien. Je... j'ai fait quoi ?  
\- Tu te souviens... vendredi dernier, dans les vestiaires, quand Muromachi a fait une blague... sur les... enfin...

Le visage de Higashikata s'éclaira comme s'il avait compris.

\- ... ben quand tu as renchéri... je l'ai mal pris. Comme... enfin, tu sais.

Minami se sentait rougir de plus en plus et n'osait plus regarder son partenaire de double.  
Il avait beau lui avoir déjà avoué ses... préférences, il détestait en reparler, craignant que Higashikata ne se rende compte de ses sentiments par la même occasion.

\- ... oh. Pardon.  
\- Je... c'est rien. Je suis un peu trop susceptible, je pense. Je sais bien que tu devais pas me viser.  
\- Bien sûr ! Je...

Minami releva la tête vers son partenaire de double à la phrase laissée en l'air.  
Higashikata regardait ses pieds et rougissait légèrement.  
Un peu comme lui juste avant, quoi.

\- En fait, Minami... je... je devrais te dire quelque chose.

Minami déglutit avec difficulté, son regard se détournant quand Higashikata leva un oeil vers lui.

\- Euh... ah ?  
\- Hmm. En fait... Je... j'ai fait cette remarque parce que j'avais peur... enfin, je voulais pas qu'on remarque que... ben... que je suis... "comme ça" aussi.

Minami avait osé retourner son regard vers Higashikata et celui-ci était maintenant complètement rouge. Minami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Attends, tu veux me dire que... toi aussi tu...

Higashikata opina légèrement.

\- Je t'ai trouvé vraiment courageux le jour... où tu me l'as dit. Moi j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même.

Minami émit un petit rire, et Higashikata releva la tête, leurs regards se rencontrant.  
Les deux partenaires se mirent à rire ensemble, les joues toujours rouges.  
Finalement, le rire se calma assez vite et les regards se quittèrent.

\- ... tu es la première personne à qui je le dis.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ! Tu étais la première personne à qui je l'avais dit.  
\- Hmm...

De nouveau, un léger silence s'imposa, plus aussi pesant que tout à l'heure en tout cas.  
Minami avait été plutôt... enchanté de cette nouvelle, mais son cerveau avait du mal à traîter l'information.

\- Minami-buchô ! Higashikata-sempai !

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Dan, et les Jimmies se retrouvèrent à rougir à nouveau, même si on ne les surprenait à rien du tout.

\- Banda-sensei m'a demandé de venir aux nouvelles !  
\- Oh ben... je crois que je vais survivre.  
\- Vous revenez à l'entraînement ?  
\- Je...  
\- Non, Dan, Minami ne jouera pas ce soir. Ce ne serait pas sérieux.  
\- Higashikata, je peux jouer.  
\- Moi vivant tu ne joueras pas ce soir.  
\- Qui est le capitaine ?  
\- Qui est le plus musclé ?

Minami fit semblant de bouder et Dan se mit à glousser de rire.

\- Mais si vous ne jouez plus, ce serait pas plus simple de juste rentrer à la maison ?

Les deux troisième année clignèrent des yeux à la réflexion de leur kohai.

\- C'est pas bête...  
\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.  
\- Higashikata, c'est pas la peine.  
\- Tu me feras pas changer d'avis.  
\- ... hmpf.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et détournèrent leurs yeux au même moment.  
Dan annonça qu'il allait prévenir Banda-sensei et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il avait beau eu tenté de l'en dissuader tout le long du chemin, Higashikata l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui.  
A ce moment seulement il avait bien voulu le laisser, mais Minami réalisa qu'il n'avait... pas vraiment envie de juste laisser son partenaire de doubles rentrer chez lui. Il l'invita donc à rentrer, invitation que Higashikata ne refusa que trois fois avant d'accepter.

Personne n'était là, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était.  
C'était bizarre d'être chez soi à une heure où il était habituellement en train de suer sur un court de tennis, en fait.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, Minami.  
\- ... ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Higashikata poussa un léger soupir.

\- ... je préfèrerais que tu te reposes, quand même.

Minami fit un sourire à son partenaire de double.

\- On va se poser dans ma chambre et on se fait une partie de Tekken ?  
\- ... je ne sais pas si c'est très reposant, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de te voir déambuler dans tous les sens.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Minami, et celui-ci sortit la deuxième manette de sa playstation alors que son partenaire allumait l'écran.

\- ... ça fait longtemps que t'étais pas venu.  
\- ... trois semaines ?  
\- ? Si peu, tu crois ?  
\- Je suis venu après notre match contre Fudômine.  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu devrais venir plus souvent.  
\- Parle pour toi, tu viens jamais chez moi. Et ne prends pas ce personnage, tu fais toujours de l'anti-jeu quand tu la joues.  
\- Monsieur n'aime pas perdre.  
\- ... non.  
\- Bon, bon...

Le match commença, mené par Minami vu que Higashikata ne possédait pas le jeu lui-même.

\- ... dis, Higashikata.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- A propos de... tout à l'heure...  
\- Tout à l'heure ?  
\- ... à l'infirmerie.  
\- Oh. Hmm ?

Higashikata s'était mis à rougir.

\- Je... je voulais te demander... comment tu t'es rendu compte que... que toi aussi tu es comme ça ?

Higashikata rougissait encore plus et il n'arrivait très clairement plus à se concentrer sur le jeu.

\- En fait, je... je... je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux... d'un garçon.

Le cœur de Minami rata un battement.  
Bien sûr, il y avait presque 3 milliards d'autres garçons sur Terre, mais... ça aurait pu... ça aurait pu être lui, peut-être.

\- ... ah.

Les deux garçons rougissaient intensément, n'osant pas se regarder.

\- Je... je le connais ?  
\- Ah... euh... hmm. Et.. et toi, Minami, comment tu as su que tu étais...

Minami ferma les yeux une seconde.  
De toute façon, les personnages à l'écran avaient cessé tout mouvement depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes, maintenant...  
Lentement, Minami lâcha sa manette et sa main gauche partit vers le bras de Higashikata.  
Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Higashikata, je...

Il n'arriverait jamais à finir cette phrase.  
Il n'avait rien dit pendant si longtemps, comment pouvait-il annoncer ça ? Comment pouvait-il espérer quelque chose ?

Il n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux quand il sentit Higashikata bouger, se rapprochant de lui.  
Il releva la tête, son regard se fixant sur celui de son partenaire.  
Etait-il en train de rêver ou Higashikata était bel et bien en train de glisser une main sur sa joue ?

\- Minami, je... peux ?

Le capitaine de Yamabuki déglutit difficilement, ne croyant pas ses oreilles, ses yeux, et en fait aucune de ses perceptions sensorielles, et se contenta de hocher de la tête légèrement en signe d'approbation.

Ca avait à peine commencé que ce fut déjà terminé.

\- Hi... Higashikata...  
\- ... Minami...

Minami se jeta dans les bras de Higashikata, encerclant sa taille de ses bras et enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

\- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

La main de Higashikata vint glisser dans ses cheveux.

\- Non... non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Minami posa son menton contre le torse de Higashikata, lui souriant pour toute réponse.  
Ce dernier se baissa légèrement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Minami, celui-ci s'écartant légèrement de son partenaire de doubles pour recevoir son baiser.  
Leurs lèvres tremblèrent légèrement en se retrouvant, les deux garçons restant totalement immobiles pendant quelques secondes.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, la main de Higashikata revint dans les cheveux de Minami, glissant dans les mèches rebelles, avant de venir se placer sur le côté de sa tête pour maintenir le visage du collégien proche du sien.

\- Aïe.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- La balle de base-ball que je me suis prise dans la tête. Tu appuies sur la bosse.  
\- Oh, désolé.

La main de Higashikata quitta le visage de Minami alors que tout son corps s'écartait, le garçon semblant s'en vouloir d'avoir oublié ce qui les avait conduits à rentrer si tôt.  
Un peu attristé de voir son partenaire s'éloigner, Minami rattrapa la main de Higashikata dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, doucement, avant de fixer le collégien.  
Il pouvait le dire.

\- Higashikata. Je t'a...  
\- KENTARÔÔÔÔ ! Tu es déjà rentrééé ?

Les deux collégiens se regardèrent bêtement pendant une seconde puis éclatèrent de rire, s'écartant légèrement l'un de l'autre.

\- Oui, je suis là !

Quelques instants plus tard, la mère de Minami ouvrait la porte pour voir pourquoi son fils était de retour si tôt.

\- Ca va ? Oh, Higashikata-kun, bonsoir.  
\- Bonsoir, madame.  
\- Hmm, hmm, je vais bien, maman.  
\- Pourquoi tu es de retour si tôt ?  
\- Je me suis pris une balle de base-ball dans la tête donc on a arrêté l'entraînement plus tôt.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Bon, je vous laisse, mais tu viendras me voir après Kentarô, hein.  
\- Oui, maman.

La porte se referma et Minami se rapprocha de Higashikata, les deux garçons se souriant.

\- ... je vais pas tarder à y aller.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour ta blessure. J'espère qu'elle te convaincra de te faire soigner ou au moins ausculter.  
\- Pff...  
\- On se voit demain de toute façon.

Minami attrapa à nouveau la main de Higashikata dans la sienne.

\- Je sais... tu m'embrasses ?

Higashikata rougit légèrement et se pencha sur Minami, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire de doubles pendant un court instant.

\- Allez, j'y vais.  
\- ... sûr ?  
\- Hmm.

C'était bizarre comme absolument rien n'avait changé entre eux.  
Les deux garçons se levèrent et Minami lâcha la main de son partenaire de double. Celui-ci ramassa son sac et ouvrit la porte, et les deux garçons marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Doucement, et sous l’œil amoureux de Minami, il remit ses chaussures avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son partenaire de double.  
Rapidement, le visage de Higashikata s'approcha du sien, et se glissant près de son oreille, murmura un "je t'aime", avant de s'écarter avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres.  
Minami répondit par un léger rougissement et un sourire qui, il était sûr, devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide.

\- ... à demain.  
\- A demain...

La porte se referma sur Higashikata.

... qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide.  
... et qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête.


End file.
